Don't Go
by alwaysloveyouthemost
Summary: Faye commits a huge betrayal to her girlfriend Diana and Diana isn't sure if she's ready to forgive her yet. Fayana/Faye and Diana. I'm a terrible summary writer, just read the story!:P


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first The Secret Circle fanfic so please tell me what you think :) This chapter is really short but I promise to make up for it in future chapters but that's only if you guys want me to continue.**

* * *

"Diana, wait!" Faye pleaded for her girlfriend to stop walking away from her but she was almost at her car already. "I don't want to talk, Faye." Diana fumbled with her car keys, her hands trembling as she tried to stop the wave of uncontrollable sobs that had come over her when she had first walked out of the house. "Please…" Faye begged, her voice filled with desperation. She had never felt so broken in her life. "Why should I? Why should I listen to anything that you say ever again?" Diana's words cut like knives and Faye was stumped with the realization that Diana was right. Why should she listen to anything that she said ever again? "I… I don't know," Faye admitted. Diana stopped in the middle of opening the car door and looked at Faye. Her brown eyes said it all. Faye saw the hurt, the pain and, worst of all, the disappointment. She searched those chocolate brown eyes that she loved so much for any sign of forgiveness but they just looked wounded. Diana broke the eye contact and got into the car, slamming the door behind her. Not giving Faye another look, she drove off, tears still running down her face.

* * *

Ignoring her dad's questions of concern, Diana ran up to her room, locked the door and plopped down on her bed sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't believe that Faye had done this to her. She couldn't get rid of the sick feeling in her stomach and she kept replaying what had happened over and over again in her head.

(note: memories are in italics)

_ Diana smiled as she drove to her girlfriend's house, beaming at just about everyone that she saw- the guy in the car next to her, the homeless man that she saw on the sidewalk. And why shouldn't she smile? Over the past few days she had missed Faye like crazy and when Faye had finally gotten over the flu that had been preventing her from seeing anybody- or rather, the flu that she had prevented anybody from seeing- and called her to come over sometime this week, Diana had been ecstatic and had decided to surprise her by not telling her when she was coming over. She parked by the sidewalk near Faye's house and headed to the front door. When she tried the door, it opened so she just went inside and headed up to Faye's room, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. What she saw when she opened the door to Faye's room was not what she had expected to see. _

_ Faye was against the wall kissing Jake fiercely as he kissed her back just as fiercely. Faye's face fell when she saw the brunette that had just entered the room. Diana ran to the bathroom, only trying to get away from the scene before her eyes but instead ended up kneeling in front of the toilet vomiting, her tears falling into the toilet bowl as well. She felt someone hold her hair up while she emptied her stomach's contents into the toilet bowl but was still unable to get rid of the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. When she finally finished, she wiped her mouth with toilet paper, flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out in the sink, avoiding looking at Faye the whole time. "Are you okay?" Faye asked with concern in her voice but Diana just ignored her. Faye tried to talk to Diana but she barely caught anything, only a few things like "just happened", "mistake" and "sorry". Diana didn't reply to anything that Faye said but instead angrily asked, "Where's Jake?" Faye looked down and muttered, "He left" then started to say something else but was cut off by Diana storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Diana ran down the stairs of the house and out of the front door, sobs racking her body as she tried to go anywhere but near that house; anywhere away from Faye._

* * *

Faye didn't even bother locking the front door before running up to her room. What the fuck was wrong with her? Why had she done that to Diana? Oh yeah, she _didn't fucking know. _All she knew was that she had hurt Diana and that was enough to make her regret it entirely. Of course, she had never _meant _to cheat on her but Jake had come to her house to see her, they had started messing around and one thing had led to another. What was she going to do now? She needed to get Diana back, but how? She wasn't even sure that she wanted Diana to take her back. What if she just hurt her again? No, Faye thought to herself, I'll never hurt her again. The look in Diana's eyes had almost been enough to make her break down right then and there too. _You caused that, you know, _a voice in her head taunted her. _You caused that pain and she's probably suffering right now, all because you couldn't control yourself. _Shut up, Faye tried to tell the voice in her head but she knew that it was right. _Think about it, Faye, _the voice continued, _would you take you back?_

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? This is so short because it's more the beginning of the story, so the future chapters will be much longer. Make sure to review and tell me what you think. Reviews are what make me want to keep writing! Tell me what improvements I can make and if you think it's worth continuing. Was it confusing to read the different POVs without anything indicating the change or was it fine? Please tell me and thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
